Justice: Ten Little Niggers
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: Summary: Kalian tahu Ten Little Niggers? Atau And Then There Were None? Karya terbesar Queen of Crime Agatha Christie yang menceritakan 10 orang diundang ke Pulau Negro dan mereka semua akhirnya dibunuh dengan catatan: Pembunuhnya Tidak Diketahui, Cerita Detektif tanpa Detektif. Hinata bersama 9 orang lainnya berada di Pulau Sajak, akankah nasib mereka sama seperti di cerita? CH 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Justice: Ten Little Niggers**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Kalian tahu Ten Little Niggers? Atau And Then There Were None? Karya terbesar Queen of Crime Agatha Christie yang menceritakan 10 orang diundang ke Pulau Negro dan mereka semua akhirnya dibunuh dengan catatan: Pembunuhnya Tidak Diketahui, Cerita Detektif tanpa Detektif. Hinata, Novelis Misteri paling terkenal di Jepang dan penggemar Christie diundang ke sebuah Pulau bersama 9 orang lainnya, tentu dengan pengadilan tertinggi dan sajak penghakiman itu sendiri.**

 **Pair: NaruHina dalam balutan misteri hm?**

 **Rate: M for Murders and little bit Gore.**

 **Author: Icha Ren**

 **Warning: AU, Gaje, Mistery maybe abal-abal dll.**

 **Cerita ini terjadi pada tahun 1990, Bulan Januari**

-Dapatkah kau menebak pelakunya berdasarkan petunjuk aslinya karya Agatha Christe?-

 _Sepuluh Anak Negro makan malam; Seorang tersedak, tinggal Sembilan._

 _Sembilan Anak Negro bergadang jauh malam; Seorang ketiduran, tinggal Delapan._

 _Delapan Anak Negro berkeliling Devon; Seorang tak mau pulang, tinggal Tujuh._

 _Tujuh Anak Negro mengapak kayu; Seorang terkapak, tinggal Enam._

 _Enam Anak Negro bermain sarang lebah; Seorang tersengat tinggal Lima._

 _Lima Anak Negro ke pengadilan; Seorang ke kedutaan, tinggal Empat._

 _Empat Anak Negro pergi ke laut; Seorang dimakan Ikan Herring Merah, tinggal tiga._

 _Tiga Anak Negro pergi ke kebun binatang, Seorang diterkam beruang, tinggal dua._

 _Dua Anak Negro duduk berjemur, Seorang hangus, tinggal satu._

 _Seorang Anak Negro yang sendirian, Menggantung diri habislah sudah._

 **BAB 1 Sajak.**

1

Hyuuga Hinata menutup buku seukuran 10 kali 7 centi itu dengan dada berdebar. Ten Little Niggers, atau yang diubah menjadi And Then There Were None karena adanya unsur rasis karya Agatha Christie itu terpampang jelas di sampul putih buku dengan tulisan cetak timbul hijau plus gambar 10 anak negro yang saling berpegangan tangan. Siapa tak kenal Queen of Crime Agatha Christie bagi pecinta Novel Misteri? Hinata adalah fans beratnya. Menekuni semua karyanya hingga karya terakhir tentang kematian Hercule Poirot membuat sang Hyuuga tahu bagaimana piawainya Christie memainkan kalimat-kalimat di bukunya menjadi suatu cerita misteri kelas kakap. Karena dari semua itu-lah dia menjadi Novelis Misteri sekarang. Mengikuti jejak Christie, Hinata menjadi Novelis Misteri wanita paling terkenal di Jepang dan dua buku karyanya pernah masuk ke Majalah _Times_ sebagai Novel Misteri terbaik dunia selama 2 tahun berturut-turut. Hinata cukup berbangga dengan dirinya.

Membuat 18 buku misteri di umurnya yang baru 27 tahun dengan 8 judul menjadi Best Seller di Jepang membuat kehidupan Hinata mapan. Walaupun sudah pisah dengan kedua orangtuanya, Hinata mampu membiayai kehidupan pribadinya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan tambang di Hokkaido. Ibunya artis menawan. Kedua orang tuanya adalah dua sosok manusia dengan kemampuan berbicara yang fasih, hal itu diikuti adiknya Hyuuga Hanabi yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari umurnya dan digadang-gadang menjadi ahli waris kedua orang tua mereka. Hinata?

Hinata berbicara tergagap bahkan setelah mendapat titel di perguruan tinggi. Hampir digagalkan saat Sidang Akhir jika bukan karena pengaruh ayahnya. Hinata memeluk erat buku Agatha Christie favoritnya…kemampuan menulis adalah satu-satunya yang dia banggakan.

Sekali lagi lavender cantik itu memandang surat yang dia dapatkan 2 minggu yang lalu dari seorang teman lama.

 _Dear Hinata,_

 _Masih mengingatku? Kita pernah sama-sama berbincang soal perbandingan kekuatan antara buku karya Agatha Christie dan Sir Conan Doyle, kau pro Christie dan aku pro Sir Conan. Nah…aku sedang mengadakan beberapa pesta dengan beberapa teman dan percayalah ada beberapa diantara mereka adalah fans berat Christie dan fans berat Sir Conan. Ini pasti akan menjadi debat yang menarik padahal aku mau bilang 'menjadi pesta yang menarik'. Apakah kau mau datang? Kuharap kau mau karena di perpustakaanku berisi seluruh karya Christie, Doyle hingga Sheldon. Biaya perjalanan akan kutanggung._

 _Tujuan, Pinggiran Kota kecil Konoha 80 Km dari Tokyo, Pulau Sajak._

 _Salam hangat, U. N. Owen_

Ou yeah…Hinata tersenyum dengan napas memburu. U. N. Owen? Nama yang aneh untuk orang Jepang. Tetapi Hinata ingat nama itu, U. N. Owen ada di buku Christie dan nama itu yang membuka tabir kegelapan di buku tersebut.

Hinata akan datang ke Pulau Sajak yang dalam artian bahasa inggris adalah Sajak Island. Hinata tak peduli siapa U. N. Owen yang mengundangnya, yang terpenting dia akan melihat, apakah nanti cerita ini akan sama dengan yang ada di buku fiktif Christie? Jika sama maka pasti akan seru.

Hinata tak tahu dia akan bergegar ketakutan nantinya…

2

Uzumaki Naruto memang benci membaca. Detektif Polisi dari Divisi Kriminal Tokyo itu mengerutkan keningnya saat mengingat kembali isi pesan dari surat kecoklatan yang ditaruh di kotak pos-nya.

 _Salah Hormat Detektif Naruto_

 _Saya Tuan U. N. Owen meminta tolong anda secara rahasia dan pribadi untuk penyelidikan 9 Tamu saya yang diundang ke Pulau Sajak, ini tentang sebuah rahasia kecil yang mereka simpan dan harus segera saya ketahui. Akan saya jelaskan lebih rinci saat anda ikut menyamar menjadi salah seorang tamu di Pulau Sajak._

 _Saya akan membayar uang muka sebagai jaminan. Jika penyelidikan anda berhasil, saya akan membayar 4 kali lipat._

 _U. N. Owen_

Naruto hanya mengingat tanda tangan aneh klien rahasianya beserta uang mukanya. 500 ribu Yen bukan angka yang kecil…empat kali lipat lagi. Hm…Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya saat melihat daftar nama Uchiha Sasuke di atas kertas. Untung saja dia berkata kepada Kepala Polisi butuh liburan setelah berhasil menangkap pembunuh berantai yang dikejarnya 3 hari 2 malam tanpa nonstop. Dan si 'bos' mengizinkan.

Pulau Sajak nampak menyenangkan bagi Polisi muda itu dan dia menyeringai tipis.

3

Haruno Sakura dokter muda cantik yang berbakat. Masih belia, berusia 26 tahun dengan kemampuan yang selalu dikatakan _Tokyo News_ -surat kabar paling konspiratif di Jepang-sebagai 'Sang Dewi Musim Semi'. Tangannya dikatakan penyembuh sakit sehingga pasien-pasiennya kebanyakan masih sering melihat bunga Sakura bermekaran di musim semi. Sakura cukup bangga dengan julukan tersebut mengingat gelar Dokter yang dia dapatkan murni hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

Ayahnya petani dan ibunya hanya seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga. Sakura dibekali otak yang cerdas dan mendapatkan beasiswa kedokteran saat lulus _Olimpiade Sains go Internasional_ mewakili Jepang. Dia juara dua, tetapi cukup membuat Perdana Menteri menganugerahkannya Beasiswa untuk kuliah, dan itu di bidang Kedokteran.

Sakura belajar giat dan menjadi _orang_. Ayahnya pasti senang di alam sana. Sakura tersenyum lalu membaca surat undangan dari seorang tuan rumah bernama Utari Nakata Owen. Nama belakangnya Owen? Pasti keturunan Jepang-Inggris.

 _Salam hangat Dr. Haruno_

 _Bagaimana kabar anda? Seorang Dokter harus sehat bukan? Kita pernah berbincang di Rumah Sakit Suna saat anda merawat adik kecil saya yang terkena patah tulang akibat kecelakaan. Anda ingat? Anda pasti lupa karena menangani ribuan pasen bukan? Ah…istri saya sedang mengalami Neurisis dan perlu diobati oleh Sang Dewi seperti anda. Saya mohon Dr. Haruno, sekalian anda menikmati Pulau Sajak kepunyaan kami bersama beberapa tamu di sana. Saya akan membiayai perjalanan anda_

 _Utari Nakata Owen_

Baiklah, tanpa dibantu biaya perjalanan dia pasti datang karena tuan rumah ini sudah mengenalnya. Sakura memeriksa tas kecilnya dan mengangkat botol-botol obatnya, siapa tahu dia membawa Sianida di salah satu botol.

Sakura tertawa…tidak mungkin lah.

4

Hakim Uchiha Sasuke selalu dibilang hakim dingin dan pembunuh. Paling benci kejahatan dan mengetuk palu dengan cepat agar para Juri terintimidasi dan memutuskan terdakwa bersalah tanpa pikir panjang. Sasuke punya kekuatan khusus yang membuat para Juri berpihak kepadanya tanpa menggunakan Hak Veto-nya. Sudah ribuan penjahat di- _Harakiri, seppuku_ , digantung, dan dibakar di depan matanya yang beriris onyx kelam. Sasuke memandang kereta api yang membawanya dari pinggiran Oto menuju Konoha, angin yang masuk dari jendela kereta api mengibarkan surai raven-nya yang selalu dia tutupi dengan topi kehakiman.

Sasuke mengibaskan kipas lipatnya yang biasa ia pakai di pengadilan dan kembali mengingat surat undangan itu.

 _Temanku Sasuke_

 _Kau masih ingat Keluarga Okigawa yang kau jatuhi hukuman mati satu keluarga akibat membunuh seorang anak kecil bernama Henshin Saji. Nah…saya U. N. Owen adalah sahabat Pak Tua Henhsin, ayah Saji, mendengar keteguhan hati anda saat menjadi hakim dan tak goyah dengan pandangan pers soal kasus keadilan yang menimpa Saji. Oh Saji yang malang…maaf, saya hanya turut bersimpati. Saya sebagai Tuan Rumah di Pulau Sajak mengundang anda ke sana sebagai Tamu Kehormatan juga mengobrol bersama teman lama anda untuk hal-hal yang perlu dan penting diobrolkan. Saya harap anda datang karena biaya perjalanan akan saya tanggung._

 _U. N. Owen_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Pulau Sajak? Seorang Dokter pun pasti tahu pulau itu berada. Pulau dengan pantai yang dikelilingi tebing dan batu karang. Tepi pantai berbau agak amis karena banyak ikan bersembunyi di gua-gua laut. Pulau itu dulunya punya seorang Amerika yang kini dilelang dengan harga cukup murah sehingga jika seorang Detektif Polisi yang telah bekerja selama 4 tahun ingin membelinya, ia pasti mampu membelinya. Apalagi hakim seperti dirinya.

Namun sayang Pulau itu telah terjual dan diisukan dimiliki oleh seorang artis top Jepang. Tetapi setelah membaca surat itu….

U. N. Owen. Tidak ada artis Jepang dengan nama aneh tersebut, terkecuali nama itu ada pada Novel favorit yang sering dia baca saat masih menjadi Mahasiswa Hukum di Universitas Tokyo. Dia tahu karya besar Agatha Christie tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum miring sambil menutup matanya. Bagus, apakah nanti akan masuk ke dalam cerita yang sama? Dia harap iya karena pasti ada 9 tamu lain dan mereka membawa masing-masing dosa yang tidak diadili di pengadilan.

5

Sarutobi Hiruzen adalah mantan Perdana Menteri. Benar. Dia sekarang mantan Perdana Menteri yang berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pelabuhan yang akan menyebrangkannya ke Pulau Sajak, tempat mantan sahabatnya dari Inggris yang pernah mengobrol dengannya 15 tahun yang lalu. Entah dia melupakannya atau apa, tetapi Hiruzen benar-benar tak ingat. Padahal nama teman lamanya itu adalah U. N. Owen, nama yang unik. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan hal unik itu di kepalanya? Hiruzen memegang kepalanya dan dia tahu kenapa…kepala itu telah beruban.

Hiruzen terkekeh pelan oleh pemikirannya sendiri dan menghembuskan cerutunya tanpa menanggalkan dari bibir keriputnya. Sebagai Perdana Menteri paling nyentrik di tahun 1890, Hiruzen tahu bahwa dirinya akan selalu dikenang anak-anak muda sebagai sang Menteri Gaul. Tetapi Hiruzen tak yakin dengan julukan itu. Dia juga bisa dijuluki sebagai Menteri Kejam oleh para kaula tua. Hiruzen kembali terkekeh dengan pemikirannya.

6

Yamanaka Ino boleh dibilang Super Model terpanas di Jepang, tetapi dia paling benci yang namanya berjemur di Pulau. Apalagi Pulau Sajak, yang terkenal dengan pantai bau-nya. Ino tak mengizinkan lingerie ungu kesayangannya menyentuh sebutir pasir pantai tersebut sehingga merusak tekstur kain mahalnya. Gadis belia itu datang ke Pulau Sajak karena ada 3 alasan utama dan 1 alasan pendukung.

Pertama, U. N. Owen atau apapun namanya menulis kenal dengan Sher Harbit di dalam suratnya. Siapa yang tak kenal Mr. Harbit? Seorang designer asal Irlandia yang diunggulkan dunia Fashion internasional. Owen begitu kagum dengan bakat Ino di dunia Model dan ingin mengenalkan pada Harbit soal bakat Ino di bidang Fashion tersebut. Dengan menggabungkan Model dan Fashion, maka akan tercipta karya _Grandmaster_ yang akan melejitkan Ino bukan hanya Super Model, tetapi _Kami-Model_ ; Dewa Model. Ino mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Taxi yang mau mengantarnya dari Bandara Konoha menuju pelabuhan untuk penyebrangan Pulau Sajak dengan nada cekikikan pelan. Membayangkan dirinya dielu-elukan para perancang busana membuat hormon-nya naik.

Kedua, katanya U. N. Owen atau apalah itu akan mengundang seorang pelukis terkenal yang juga disukai oleh Ino. Yamanaka Ino jelas tak kuasa untuk memegang pipinya saat membaca salah satu isi surat tersebut. Dia sudah digosipkan selama 4 minggu mendekati Shimura Sai, pelukis bergaya _dark_ keturunan Jepang-Kazakhstan, agar menjadi kekasihnya. Ino tidak peduli dengan gosip karena hidupnya sudah dipenuhi gosip-gosip soal kemurahan tubuhnya. Heh…enak saja, tubuh panas-nya ini hanya untuk Sai, calon kekasihnya.

Ketiga, biaya ke Pulau Sajak dibiayai oleh si U. N. Owen ini. Tentu saja Ino tahu itu adalah strategi jitu agar orang-orang yang diundang bisa datang ke Pulau Sajak walaupun agak terpaksa. Ino menghela napas senang begitu melihat seorang kakek tua yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak muda berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam lurus di depan dermaga.

Satu alasan tambahan…dia ingin bersenang-senang.

7

Shimura Sai tersenyum senang mendengar ocehan mantan Perdana Menteri Jepang tentang negaranya sendiri. Pak Tua Hiruzen bahkan senang menekankan topik tentang kebobrokan mental orang Jepang di industri perfilman. Kenapa bisa begitu? Hiruzen menjawabnya dengan pasti, karena banyaknya film porno di Negara Sakura tersebut. Sai tidak terlalu memikirkan soal bahayanya porno atau segala sesuatu tentang seks bebas. Dia adalah seniman; orang seni. Baginya, mau se-liar apapun hasil seni tersebut, jika bernilai seni, maka dia akan mendukungnya.

Film porno yang memiliki cita rasa seni adalah mahakarya.

Mengingat seni, Sai kembali teringat surat yang ia terima dua minggu yang lalu. Surat dari Yanazaka Gallery yang ingin merekrutnya menjadi pencetak tetap di galeri mereka. Sai memang pernah mendengar tentang sebuah galeri baru yang dimiliki oleh seorang miliader dunia. Namun siapa sangka galeri baru itu ingin menjadikannya penyumbang seni tetap bagi galeri tersebut.

 _Yang Terhormat Seniman Kelas Tinggi, Shimura Sai._

 _Saya mengenal ayah anda, Shimura Danzo saat kami berdua sedang berkeliling dunia melakukan Big Art Project beraliran futuristic menuju sudut-sudut Negara. Ayah anda adalah seniman futuristic yang hebat. Mendengar nama anda yang juga dialiri bakat seni dan nama anda yang melejit sambil menyandang marga Shimura, membuat saya tertarik ingin membuat proyek seni baru dengan anda._

 _Saya senang. Ah…jikalau Danzo masih hidup saya pasti akan membanggakan dirinya lebih dari siapapun, jika anda datang ke Pulau Sajak. Saya akan menunggu di sana dan bergabunglah bersama tamu-tamu lainnya untuk membahas arti seni yang sebenarnya. Biaya perjalanan akan saya tanggung._

 _U. N. Owen_

Sai tersenyum kembali mendengar celotehan Hiruzen soal destinasi wisata Jepang yang sedikit menurun akibat isu nuklir yang dihembuskan Amerika. Hanya saja Sai juga baru tahu bahwa pemilik Yanazaka Gallery adalah seseorang dengan marga Inggris.

8

Gaara melipat kedua tangannya. Wajah kalem tanpa emosinya menunjukkan ada kelas hidup yang tinggi di sana. Menggunakan jas perak yang elegan dan terlihat mahal, pria dengan garis hitam di sekitar matanya itu menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang _borjouis_. Direktur utama Percetakan Tokyo News itu sedang duduk tenang di atas mobil mewahnya sambil menikmati alam pedesaan menuju Kota Konoha. Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi? Oh ya, soal berita-berita besar tahun lalu. Reaksi Nuklir, Pembunuhan Berantai di Kota Saitama, Prostitusi besar di Tokyo yang terungkap…

Gaara tidak dapat menahan senyumannya sehingga Kankuro, abangnya yang sedang menyupir mobil sedan bermerek _Ferrari_ itu terlihat bingung serta penasaran.

"Apa yang kau senyumkan, Gaara?"

"Tidak ada, Kankuro. Hanya saja undangan itu membuatku senang."

"Dari U.N Ow-tunggu, apa nama belakangnya Owen?"

"Nama yang unik bukan. Aku pernah ingat nama itu dalam suatu percetakan. Apa benar? Ah…aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

"Kau masih yakin pergi ke Pulau tersebut?"

"Tentu saja."

Gaara teringat akan surat yang ia terima beberapa hari yang lalu

 _Yang Terhormat, Direktur Utama Tokyo News._

 _Tuan Gaara, saya sebenarnya sangat malu mengirimi anda surat seperti ini. Saya yakin anda orang yang super sibuk. sangat amat sibuk. Tokyo News adalah buktinya. Semua informasi yang ada di Tokyo, Shibuya, dan seluruh Jepang telah disampaikan Tokyo News dengan benar. Saya sangat senang membaca koran anda di sore hari dengan tiga potong biscuit Regalls dan secangkir teh. Itu waktu yang terbaik untuk melihat mana berita yang baik bukan? Saya mengundang anda karena ada rahasia besar yang ingin saya sampaikan tentang mantan Perdana Menteri Sarutobi Hiruzen. Saya ingin anda sendiri datang ke Pulau Sajak untuk mendengarkan informasi tersebut. jika anda mau membuat beritanya, saya akan membayar anda sebesar 5 Juta Yen. Perjalanan akan saya biayakan. Informasi ini menyangkut kehidupan saya juga, maka saya bersikeras anda harus mempublikasikannya dan anda sendiri yang mendengarnya dari mulut saya._

 _U.N. Owen_

"Dia yang memberikan kita informasi, dia yang memberi kita uang? Bukankah itu terdengar gila?"

Gaara tersenyum mendengar ocehan Kankuro. Jiwa Pers-nya tergelitik hebat. Bagi orang awam, hal itu merupakan suatu keanehan. Tetapi tidak bagi Gaara. Jika yang dikatakan Owen tentang rahasia besar itu bisa memperbaiki kehidupannya dan menggemparkan Jepang, hingga si Owen menarik minatnya dengan uang, kenapa ia musti tolak?

Lagipula Owen memberikan surat tersebut dengan uang muka tunai bernilai 1 Juta Yen. Itu berarti U.N. Owen tidak main-main dengan tulisannya.

9

Jiraiya meletakkan sendok terakhir di atas piring keramik tebal berbahan material mahal tersebut. Dia memperhatikan kendil lilin yang sedikit miring dan membenarkan letaknya. Jiraiya merapikan pakaian pelayannya yang elegan. Dia adalah pelayan yang mempunyai prinsip kerja cepat, kerja beres. Jiraiya berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil di dekat meja makan dan mengambil sebuah nampan keramik yang di atasnya berdiri 10 patung kaca kecil berwarna hitam. Sesuai instruksi Tuan Rumah, nampan itu diletakkan di tengah meja makan sebagai penghias. Oke, sekarang meja makan bagi tamu-tamu Mr. Owen sudah megah. Jiraiya tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju ke arah dapur.

10

Tsunade adalah istri Jiraiya. Dia memiliki kemampuan memasak yang sangat baik. Bersama suaminya, keduanya disewa Mr. Owen sebagai pelayan utama di rumah mewah yang ada di tengah Pulau Sajak. Tsunade percaya dengan kemampuan dirinya dan percaya dengan kemampuan Jiraiya. Mereka berdua cukup mengurusi 8 tamu yang akan datang ke Rumah Mr. Owen sebagai tamu terhormat.

"Sudah siap dengan soufflé lobsternya?" tanya Jiraiya sambil membenarkan letak sebuah sapu yang tersandar di dinding dekat pintu. Tsunade tersenyum tipis. Kecantikan yang membaluti wajahnya tidak hilang walaupun ia hanya seorang pelayan.

"Sedikit lagi, Jiraiya. Kau akan memasang benda itu kan?"

"Tentu saja. Oh ya, di ruangan mana benda kuno itu di simpan."

"Dekat gang menuju ruang tamu. Jika kau keluar dari ruang makan para tamu, jalan lurus lewati dua ruangan yang ada di sisi kiri gang dan sebuah pintu di ujung adalah ruangan tempat menyimpan pemutar piring hitam tersebut. Tolong carikan aku sebuah kuali besar."

"Kau tidak berpikir Mr. Owen ini korporat tua yang senang bermain musik klasik tahun 30-an kan?" Jiraiya berjalan cepat menuju lemari bercat kayu yang terlihat terawat.

"Tidak. Aku pikir dia akan mengeraskannya melalui speaker yang ada di sudut ruangan makan. Lagipula suaranya pasti akan terdengar keras."

Jiraiya meletakkan kuali besar di atas kompor gas yang ada di sisi utara dapur. Dia mengambil sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi di saku jas pelayannya.

"Mari kita lihat kembali nama-mana tamunya…"

Hyuuga Hinata, Novelis misteri terkenal dan tersukses di Jepang

Inspektur Uzumaki Naruto, Detektif Polisi dari Divisi Kriminal Tokyo (Jangan mengatakan apapun tentangnya)

Dr. Haruno Sakura, sang Dewi Musim Semi

Hakim Uchiha Sasuke, Pengadil yang dingin dan membunuh para pelanggar kitab hukum

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mantan Perdana Menteri Jepang

Yamanakan Ino, seorang model panas Jepang

Shimura Sai, Seniman dengan gaya _Dark_ yang terkenal di dunia Seni Lukis

Gaara, Direktur Utama Tokyo News-surat kabar paling konspiratif di Jepang

Jiraiya melipat kertas itu kembali dan menganggukkan kepala. 8 tamu, 2 pelayan. 10 orang di Pulau Sajak. 10 kalimat di sajak anak Negro. 10 patung kaca Negro di atas meja makan.

Dari 10 orang tersebut, siapa yang menjadi Hakim Wagrave selanjutnya?

 **BAB 1 Sajak. End**

Challenge: Barangsiapa yang bisa menebak pembunuhnya, maka akan dihadiahkan pulsa. Tebakan pembunuh itu disertai alasan dan bukti kenapa dia bisa menjadi pembunuh. Penulis akan bermain adil dengan menggambarkan kejadian-kejadian serta menghubungkan setiap cerita dari 10 orang tersebut. Pembaca juga bisa menebak pelaku melalui cerita asli karya Agatha Christie yang berjudul Ten Litte Niggers atau And Then There Were None.


	2. Chapter 2

**Justice: Ten Little Niggers**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Kalian tahu Ten Little Niggers? Atau And Then There Were None? Karya terbesar Queen of Crime Agatha Christie yang menceritakan 10 orang diundang ke Pulau Negro dan mereka semua akhirnya dibunuh dengan catatan: Pembunuhnya Tidak Diketahui, Cerita Detektif tanpa Detektif. Hinata, Novelis Misteri paling terkenal di Jepang dan penggemar Christie diundang ke sebuah Pulau bersama 9 orang lainnya, tentu dengan pengadilan tertinggi dan sajak penghakiman itu sendiri.**

 **Pair: NaruHina dalam balutan misteri hm?**

 **Rate: M for Murders and little bit Gore.**

 **Author: Icha Ren**

 **Warning: AU, Gaje, Mistery maybe abal-abal dll.**

 **Cerita ini terjadi pada tahun 1990, Bulan Januari**

-Dapatkah kau menebak pelakunya berdasarkan petunjuk aslinya karya Agatha Christe?-

 _Sepuluh Anak Negro makan malam; Seorang tersedak, tinggal Sembilan._

 _Sembilan Anak Negro bergadang jauh malam; Seorang ketiduran, tinggal Delapan._

 _Delapan Anak Negro berkeliling Devon; Seorang tak mau pulang, tinggal Tujuh._

 _Tujuh Anak Negro mengapak kayu; Seorang terkapak, tinggal Enam._

 _Enam Anak Negro bermain sarang lebah; Seorang tersengat tinggal Lima._

 _Lima Anak Negro ke pengadilan; Seorang ke kedutaan, tinggal Empat._

 _Empat Anak Negro pergi ke laut; Seorang dimakan Ikan Herring Merah, tinggal tiga._

 _Tiga Anak Negro pergi ke kebun binatang, Seorang diterkam beruang, tinggal dua._

 _Dua Anak Negro duduk berjemur, Seorang hangus, tinggal satu._

 _Seorang Anak Negro yang sendirian, Menggantung diri habislah sudah._

 **Bab 2. Dosa yang Tersembunyi**

1

Konoha adalah sebuah kota kecil yang berada dekat pinggiran pantai Pulau utama Jepang. Jika tidak ada industri tingkat menengah di pusat kota, kota ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai sebuah desa. Pohon Sakura yang berbunga serta rerumputan hijau yang sedap dipandang.

Suara cerobong kereta mengaung, menyemburkan asap kecoklatan. Beberapa orang yang bekerja sebagai sopir taksi memandang penuh minat ke gerbong sambil menjajakan taksinya. Empat orang turun dari kereta dan termangu melihat keadaan. Beberapa sopir taksi berlarian menuju penumpang kereta untuk menawarkan jasa.

"Wahai Tuan dan Nona, anda menuju ke mana?"

"Pulau Sajak." Kata empat orang itu bersamaan. Semuanya saling pandang.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah salah satu dari empat orang tersebut. Satu persatu dia melihat wajah yang menyebutkan tempat tujuan yang sama dengannya.

Ada seorang wanita berambut merah jambu yang warnanya hampir persis dengan warna bunga sakura. Dia terlihat cerdas. Mata hijaunya yang balas menatap Hinata menandakan wanita berambut merah jambu tersebut memiliki intuisi yang baik.

Seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya rambut yang aneh. Hinata pernah melihat pria ini di TV. Dia adalah pria terhormat. Hakim Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak kenal budak hukum paling keras di Jepang.

"Kenapa kau melihatku?" tanya sang hakim dengan nada ketus. Hinata terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ma-maaf…"

"Kau melihatku seperti melihat penjahat."

"Sudahlah Tuan Hakim. Anda berlebihan kepada seorang wanita."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pria yang terdengar membelanya. Seorang pria bermata biru dengan rambut nyentrik berwarna kuning. Pria itu menyengir, terlihat manis di mata Hinata.

"Di sini ada sebuah taksi yang menuju pelabuhan Konoha. Muatannya cukup untuk dua penumpang. Mungkin dua penumpang lainnya bisa menunggu. Perjalanan dari sini menuju ke pelabuhan kira-kira 30 menit." sopir taksi itu memandang Naruto, karena dilihatnya pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat lebih ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa, mari kita persilahkan Tuan Hakim dan Dewi Musim Semi ini lebih dulu menuju pelabuhan. Anda setuju kan, Nona Hyuuga?"

Hinata memandang kaget Naruto. Keputusan bijak mungkin. Lagipula Hinata tidak akan cocok bila berduaan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu julukanku?" tanya Sakura kaget. Naruto menyengir kembali.

"Saya tahu kemampuan anda, Dokter…"

"Heh, ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Hakim Sasuke dengan angkuh. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto dan masuk ke dalam taksi. Hinata menatap kepergian taksi dengan tatapan sendu.

Untuk berapa lama, keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Suasana canggung menguasai Hinata sebelum Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa tujuan anda datang ke Konoha, Nona Hyuuga?"

"E-eh." Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto "Tidak lebih, saya diundang seorang teman di Pulau Sajak."

"Pulau yang katanya dibeli oleh seorang artis itu ya?" Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, seperti mengerti semua alasan Hinata "Saya rasa Konoha bisa menjadi destinasi wisata yang bagus bukan?"

"Sa-saya pikir begitu."

"Ah…saya pernah mendengar tentang anda. Novel anda sangat bagus. Itu banyak menginspirasi para penegak hukum di negeri ini."

"Anda seorang polisi? Tuan…"

"Menma."

"Menma?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya "Nama anda adalah topping bambu asin di ramen itu ya?"

"Orang-orang menyebutnya begitu." Naruto tersenyum. Dia teringat misi rahasia dari Mr. Owen kepadanya. Jadi dia tidak boleh membeberkan identitas aslinya.

"Saya seorang pedagang buah-buahan. Mr. Owen adalah kolega saya dulu ketika saya menjual hasil perkebunan semangka di Okigawa. Yah…saya juga punya banyak teman di kepolisian sehingga saya tahu bahwa mereka terinspirasi dengan karya anda."

"Te-terima kasih."

Keduanya banyak mengobrol soal kasus-kasus kriminal yang ada di Jepang. Pembunuhan oleh Yakuza, pemerkosaan, hingga kasus korupsi yang memalukan. Hinata senang berbicara dengan Menma (nama samaran Naruto). Menma memang mendominasi perbincangan tersebut, tetapi tidak menguasai perbincangan mereka.

Taksi datang dan menjemput keduanya. Sopir taksi mengatakan bahwa dua orang yang diantar terlebih dahulu-Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura-, menunggu keduanya untuk diantar sebagai tamu terakhir menyebrangi lautan. 4 tamu awal sudah diantar terlebih dahulu menuju Pulau Sajak.

2

Begitu sampai di depan pelabuhan kota, Naruto dan Hinata langsung disambut wajah masam Hakim Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto memberengut tak suka. Dia pernah membaca di suatu majalah yang membahas profil hakim paling kejam di Jepang tersebut. Tak menyangka Uchiha Sasuke sama menyebalkannya di pengadilan maupun di kehidupan sehari-harinya. Naruto berpikir tentang ilmu sosialisasi, dia menganggap Sasuke kebanyakan membaca kitab hukum dan kurang mempelajari kata-kata August Comte.

"Yo 4 orang di sana! Aku sudah mau berangkat."

Keempatnya menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda dengan iris mata vertikal dan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya. Di sampingnya berdiri anjing besar berbulu putih yang tak terlihat garang sama sekali. Inuzuka Kiba menyalami keempatnya dan memperkenalkan diri bahwa Mr. Owen menyewanya untuk mengantar para tamu menuju Pulau Sajak.

"Kau kenal orang yang bernama Owen itu, tuan…tuan Kiba?"

Kiba yang sedang melepas ikatan tali tambang di tiang pelabuhan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Wanita cantik yang bertanya kepadanya terlihat cerdas.

" _Well_ , saya hanya disewa melalui surat. Mr. Owen mempunyai andil besar kepada nelayan-nelayan Kota Konoha. Ah…saya lebih suka menyebut Konoha dengan teritorial desa. Anda pasti setuju Nona?"

"Saya setuju."

"Mr. Owen membantu kami lewat beberapa dana perikanan yang ia berikan, seperti bantuan alat-alat yang mendukung pekerjaan kami. Jala ikan, pukat," Kiba menggulung tali tambatnya dan melemparnya ke dalam perahu motor. Ia menepuk mesin penggerak perahu itu dengan bangga "Dan juga mesin ini. Mr. Owen adalah orang kaya yang baik."

"Wow…" ucap Sakura, sedikit tidak minat. Ayolah, dia tadi bertanya tentang Mr. Owen, bukan hartanya.

"Saya tidak mengenalnya," Kiba membuat jari tangannya membentuk tanda kutip "Dalam artian tidak mengenalnya secara langsung. Orang-orang Konoha hanya menganggap Mr. Owen dan keluarganya adalah _mysterious family_ yang senang membantu."

Kiba menghidupkan mesin perahunya "Ayo para _Ladies and Gentlemans_. Air tak suka menunggu para tamu terhormat! Akamaru, tolong kau berjaga di dermaga. Oke?"

Akamaru-nama anjing putih itu-, menggonggong tanda mengerti. Naruto membantu Sakura dan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam perahu. Sementara Hakim Sasuke yang lebih dahulu masuk ke perahu, hanya duduk tak peduli sambil melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh dan mata terpejam cuek.

Perahu motor itu menderu, membelah lautan yang bergelombang pelan.

3

Inuzuka Kiba diam-diam mengamati para tamu yang datang hari ini. 4 tamu sebelumnya terdiri atas seorang pria berkulit pucat yang berbicara semangat jika menyangkut soal seni, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sensual, seorang pemuda misterius beraura ningrat dengan rambut merah dan mantan Perdana Menteri Jepang. Orang yang terakhir membuatnya terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Sarutobi Hiruzen mengikuti undangan Mr. Owen, tuan tanah baru Pulau Sajak. Kiba mengamati lebih lekat. Dia teringat tentang orang-orang Yordania yang pernah datang mengunjungi Pulau Sajak tatkala Pulau itu masih dimiliki Faridh Al-Ashad, saudagar minyak asal Emirat Arab. Mereka tampak sama.

Namun tamu Mr. Owen terlihat beragam. Lihat saja keempat tamu baru yang ia antar. Seorang pria bersurai kuning yang banyak berbicara dan menyengir lebar, seorang wanita anti-sosial (apa dia pemalu akut?) yang mempunyai mata unik, seorang wanita cerdas dengan rambut berwarna seperti bunga sakura, serta seorang pria bermata tajam nan menyeramkan dan tidak dapat menyembunyikan keangkuhannya. Tamu Mr. Owen begitu beragam.

Pemilik terakhir Pulau Sajak sebelum Mr. Owen adalah Yuhi Kurenai, seorang artis papan atas istri dari Sarutobi Asuma. Asuma sendiri adalah anak dari Hiruzen. Kiba sering mengantar para tamu menuju Pulau Sajak ketika Nyonya Kurenai mengadakan pesta. Tamu-tamu yang diantarnya begitu beragam, tetapi memiliki aura yang cerah.

Hanya saja sekarang ia merasakan keragaman yang membusuk. Kiba tidak tahu mengartikannya seperti apa, ia hanya khawatir keragaman itu menimbulkan sesuatu yang buruk.

Dua minggu yang lalu Kiba mengantar dua pelayan yang disewa Keluarga Owen untuk mengurus rumah mewah di Pulau Sajak. Sejak saat itu Kiba menjadi tukang antar untuk Pulau Sajak. Bahan makanan dan segala kebutuhan untuk Rumah Keluarga Owen. Tiga hari yang lalu ia baru mengantar kotak-kotak besar untuk Pulau Sajak. Dia harus bolak-balik 5 kali bersama Jiraiya-nama sang pelayan pria-, untuk mengangkut kotak-kotak besar tersebut. Kiba bukan tipe nelayan yang usil, tetapi dia berharap Mr. Owen bisa menjadi tuan tanah baru Pulau Sajak yang baik.

 _Ini adalah tugas terakhirmu. Setelah kau mengantar 8 tamu, kau bisa beristirahat selama seminggu. Ingat, selama seminggu kau tidak diperbolehkan mendatangi Pulau Sajak atau pembayaran kepadamu akan diminta ganti rugi._

Kiba menerima surat itu satu hari sebelum 8 tamu datang. Mr. Owen, apa yang dipikirkannya?

4

Perahu memutari pulau untuk mencari garis pulau yang memiliki pantai landai. Hampir sekeliling Pulau Sajak adalah karang tebing yang curam. Burung-burung camar laut berterbangan mengitari pulau untuk mencari makan. Saat berputar, para tamu dapat melihat rumah megah berwarna putih bersih itu. Sebuah rumah modern dengan atap bata mahal berwarna merah. Jendelanya besar dan memiliki tirai sewarna dengan atapnya. Sebuah rumah modern yang menyenangkan. Sebuah rumah harapan.

"Aku berharap rumah itu adalah sebuah kastil Eropa abad ke-18." Canda Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan berbicara kepadaku, _Dobe_ …" kata sang hakim dengan nada dingin. Jika tidak mengenal martabatnya sebagai perwira polisi, Naruto sudah memukul orang ini.

Kiba mematikan perahunya dan memasuki celah di antara cekungan karang. Itu adalah bagian selatan pulau. Ada sebuah pantai kecil di sana. Keempat tamu itu berjalan di atas pasir-pasir pantai yang tidak terlalu putih. Di atas mereka, berdiri Jiraiya dan Tsunade dengan wajah sigap seorang pelayan.

"Tuan dan Nona, _welcome to Sajak Island_." Ucap Jiraiya penuh semangat.

5

Tsunade membawa koper Sakura dan berjalan paling depan. Mereka menaiki tanjakan karang untuk sampai ke tanah utama pulau. Mereka dihampiri hamparan rerumputan dan jalan setapak menuju rumah mewah modern yang ada di depan. Jiraiya membawa dua koper untuk Hakim Sasuke dan Hinata, sementara Kiba membawa koper Naruto.

Beberapa bunga _camellia_ tumbuh di pulau ini, sungguh aneh. Naruto merasakan atmosfir semangat di dadanya. Dia memandang rumah megah tersebut. Sungguh tuan tanah yang kaya. Melihat rumah itu membuat Naruto mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Owen adalah orang kaya.

"Maaf, perjalanan saya sampai di sini." Kiba meletakkan koper Naruto, membuat pemilik koper menoleh kebingungan ke arahnnya.

" _So_ , maksudmu apa bung?"

"Saya hanya dibayar sampai di sini, tuan." Ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum masam. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan kembali ke perahunya di bawah. Naruto menghela napas dan membawa kopernya dengan terpaksa.

"Emm, Tuan Menma. Bagaimana menurut anda tentang Pulau ini?"

Naruto memandang sejenak ke arah Hinata sebelum menjawab "Sangat bagus untuk sebuah pulau karang."

"Mr. Owen sepertinya menyiapkan pesta yang meriah ya?"

"Anda berpikir demikian nona?" Naruto terkekeh "Kadang-kadang aku berpikir orang kaya itu memang suka bersenang-senang."

"Ya. Jika kita lihat dari penyambutan tamu, Tuan Kiba yang hanya seorang diri sebagai pengantar kita menuju pulau, pesta di pulau…Keluarga Owen memiliki sifat sistematis yang terorganisir."

"Aku terkejut anda berpikir demikian, Nona? Ah…tidak. Anda kan seorang penulis Novel Misteri."

Hinata tersenyum manis. Senang mendengar pujian dari orang berwajah ceria seperti Menma (nama palsu yang Naruto katakan kepadanya).

Keempatnya sampai di teras rumah yang besar, memiliki undakan tangga dengan pot-pot bunga di sampingnya. Pintu rumah adalah dua daun pintu yang besar dan bergagang besi bercat emas. Ketika Tsunade membuka kedua daun pintu, mereka disambut pemandangan menakjubkan isi rumah tersebut. Seperti disapa _Hey Welcome to Owen's House_. Banyak botol minuman di lemari anggun dan unik. Lukisan-lukisan yang terlihat mahal, patung, serta lantai yang bersih berwarna putih. Keempat tamu takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan mata mereka.

"Sangat indah bukan?" seseorang turun dari tangga sambil menghisap cerutunya penuh nikmat. Semuanya langsung membungkuk hormat. Mantan Perdana Menteri Jepang itu tertawa renyah.

"Jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu. Kalian membuatku seperti orang paling tua di sini."

"Sungguh terhormat bisa berbicara langsung dengan anda, Tuan Hiruzen." Hakim Sasuke paling pertama menyalami Hiruzen ketika beliau turun dari tangga.

"Oh…anda, emm maaf. Ingatan saya sering kabur."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang Hakim." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis. Naruto mendecih tidak suka. Di hadapan mantan Perdana Menteri baru kepala ayam itu tersenyum. Sungguh hakim yang menjijikkan.

"Uchiha Sasuke ya, hahaha…saya kenal anda di surat-surat kabar. Anda sedang mengambil liburan?"

"Ya. Lagipula saya menolak menerima undangan beberapa pengadilan. Seorang hakim juga manusia."

Hiruzen tertawa "Kalau begitu _Ladies and Gentlemans_ …saya ingin merokok di ruang baca. Saya permisi dengan penuh rasa hormat." Hiruzen ber- _ojigi_ sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Dia berjalan dengan tongkat hitamnya yang terlihat sangat membantu. Jiraiya berdehem pelan untuk mengembalikan fokus semua orang kepadanya.

"Tuan-tuan, silahkan ikuti saya. Saya akan memperlihatkan kamar anda. Untuk Nona-nona, anda silahkan ikuti Nyonya Tsunade."

Mereka naik ke atas. Tangga itu adalah tangga modern yang dilapisi karpet merah sehingga meredam bunyi langkah kaki. Pinggirannya dua buah besi yang dicat keemasan. Tangga itu setengah melingkar. Naruto sempat berpikir tangga yang dipijaknya memiliki suara decitan kayu ketika diinjak, nyatanya itu hanya imajinasi.

6

Sakura menjadi wanita pertama yang ditunjukkan kamarnya. Setelah itu Hinata. Tsunade meletakkan koper Hinata dengan sopan di depan pintu.

"Jika ada yang ingin diperlukan, anda bisa menekan bel di atas meja itu, Nona…"

Tsunade menunjuk bel itu dengan matanya. Hinata menoleh ke arah meja lampu di samping ranjang. Ada sebuah lampu tidur dan sebuah bel kecil. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk terima kasih.

"Maaf…maaf bertanya sebelumnya, Nyonya Tsunade. Apa anda tahu soal keluarga Owen ini?"

"Kami berkomunikasi lewat Tuan Inuzuka Kiba, Nona. Kami hanya disewa lewat sebuah agency di Tokyo dan mereka mengatakan bahwa kami berdua disewa untuk bekerja di sini sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Kami belum pernah melihat kluarga Owen. Bahan makanan dan segala kebutuhan rumah dibawa oleh Tuan Kiba saat pagi hari."

"Tidak ada pelayan lainnya?"

"Tidak ada nona."

Sungguh hebat. Pikir Hinata.

"Ada berapa orang tamu yang datang ke pulau? Aku menanyakannya karena di surat Keluarga Owen mengatakan soal pesta."

"8. Hanya 8 tamu."

8? Apa delapan tamu itu ada yang mengerti soal Novel Agatha Christie atau Sir Conan Doyle. Hinata tersenyum tipis. Keanehan mulai terasa di sini. Entah kenapa sistematis Owen itu sama dengan Owen di cerita Christie. Benar-benar menarik.

"Ada yang ingin anda tanyakan lagi Nona?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit bertanya lagi, ma-maaf…" Hinata terlihat malu-malu mengatakannya "A-apa anda berdua sanggup melayani 8 tamu yang datang ke sini?"

"Jiraiya adalah pelayan yang terlatih selama bertahun-tahun nona. Saya bukannya menyombongkan diri, saya sangat cepat dalam hal memasak dan pekerjaan dapur. Kami berdua sudah cukup untuk mengurusi delapan orang di sini."

"Bagaimana jika Keluarga Owen datang hari ini atau keesokannya?"

Tsunade tersenyum sedikit misterius.

"Jangan remehkan kami, Nona…"

Pintu tertutup. Hinata duduk di ranjangnya dan membuka kopernya dengan cepat. Buku itu ia masukkan sebelum keluar dari kereta. Buku Ten Little Niggers. Hinata membukanya dengan cepat dan membaca sajak-sajak itu. Sajak-sajak anak Negro. Saat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, sebuah bingkai foto tertempel di dinding dekat cermin kamarnya. Hinata mendekatinya dengan bulu kuduk merinding.

 _Sepuluh Anak Negro makan malam; Seorang tersedak, tinggal Sembilan._

 _Sembilan Anak Negro bergadang jauh malam; Seorang ketiduran, tinggal Delapan._

 _Delapan Anak Negro berkeliling Devon; Seorang tak mau pulang, tinggal Tujuh._

 _Tujuh Anak Negro mengapak kayu; Seorang terkapak, tinggal Enam._

 _Enam Anak Negro bermain sarang lebah; Seorang tersengat tinggal Lima._

 _Lima Anak Negro ke pengadilan; Seorang ke kedutaan, tinggal Empat._

 _Empat Anak Negro pergi ke laut; Seorang dimakan Ikan Herring Merah, tinggal tiga._

 _Tiga Anak Negro pergi ke kebun binatang, Seorang diterkam beruang, tinggal dua._

 _Dua Anak Negro duduk berjemur, Seorang hangus, tinggal satu._

 _Seorang Anak Negro yang sendirian, Menggantung diri habislah sudah._

Hinata melihat sajak itu di dalam buku Christie.

Sama. Sama persis.

Entah kenapa detak jantung Hinata menari-nari di balik tulang dadanya.

" _Nee-chan harus lebih percaya diri."_

Hinata tiba-tiba teringat pesan adiknya ketika dirinya sedang gugup. Detak jantungnya saat ini sama dengan detak jantung ketika ia berbicara di depan orang banyak. Detak jantung gugup dan ketakutan.

" _Nee-chan harus lebih percaya diri."_

Tiba-tiba wajah Hanabi di ingatannya berubah, berubah putih pucat dengan luka-luka di sudut bibir dan pipinya.

" _ **NEE-CHAN HARUS LEBIH PERCAYA DIRI!"**_ teriak Hanabi sambil mendekati wajahnya dengan cepat ke wajah Hinata.

Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja cermin. Napasnya menderu cepat. Itu tadi hanya bayangan. Hanya bayangan mimpi buruk.

7

Inspektur Uzumaki Naruto menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar. Setelah tidak mendengar langkah kaki di lorong depan kamar, dia segera mengunci kamarnya dengan cepat. Naruto melepas jaket hitamnya. Dia melempar sembarang ke ranjang. Polisi muda itu membuka kopernya dengan cepat lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari tempat tersembunyi koper tersebut. Dia memeriksa isi peluru. Terisi dan dalam keadaan baik. Naruto membuka laci meja cermin dan meletakkan senjata api itu di sana. Dia mencari kunci laci. Tidak ditemukan.

'Aman…aman…tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku membawa pistol. Aku adalah Uzumaki Menma, seorang pedagang buah-buahan.' Kata Naruto di dalam hati. Dia memandang jam dinding di kamar tersebut. Jam dinding berukuran empat kepalan tangan orang dewasa berbentuk kepala beruang. Hei…itu terbuat dari marmer, pasti sangat berat hingga bisa memecahkan kepalamu.

Pukul 15 lewat 20 menit. Naruto tersenyum tipis, lebih ke arah menyeringai. Dia dudukdi atas ranjangnya sambil memainkan sepuluh jarinya.

 _Dor! Tembakan itu mengenai seorang anak kecil._

 _Seharusnya mengenai penjahat keparat itu…seharusnya mengenai penjahat bajinan itu…_

 _Dia tidak sengaja. Dia tidak sengaja._

Naruto meremas tepi ranjangnya. Karirnya hampir hancur saat itu.

8

Hakim Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tegak di depan cerminnya dengan seringaian sadis. Wajah tampannya terlihat seperti vampire abad 17. Oke, dia masih ingat jalan cerita novel itu. 8 tamu diundang U.N. Owen ke Pulau Negro untuk sebuah pesta yang meriah. Saat sedang bersenang-senang, sebuah gramophone berbunyi dengan kejamnya tanpa dosa. Membacakan daftar pembunuhan tanpa keadilan 10 orang (8 tamu, 2 pelayan) yang ada di sana. Kekacauan terjadi dan satu persatu korban berjatuhan, hingga tidak ada yang tersisa di Pulau Negro.

Menariknya, pelaku pembunuhan dari pembantaian itu adalah orang yang mati di sajak nomor lima

 _Lima Anak Negro ke pengadilan; Seorang ke kedutaan, tinggal Empat._

Hakim Wagrave dalam cerita membantai Sembilan orang lainnya setelah pura-pura mati ditembak. Sasuke memandang bingkai kaca yang tertempel di dinding di samping lemari cermin. Sajak itu benar-benar ada di sana.

Dosa apa yang Hakim terhormat Uchiha Sasuke lakukan?

 _Sasuke adalah pria berharga diri tinggi. Dia tidak mau kalah dari siapapun. Saat Uchiha Itachi terkena kasus pembunuhan, Sasuke langsung mengambil jalannya pengadilan. Dia mengetuk palu kematian bagi Itachi, kakaknya…_

Apa itu pembunuhan Sasuke yang tidak bisa diadili pengadilan?

Uchiha Sasuke menyentuh bingkai kaca itu. Menarik menunggu siapa yang mati pertama dalam keadaan tersedak.

9

Ino sedang bersantai di teras atas rumah untuk melihat pemandangan laut yang indah. Burung-burung camar itu terlihat bersemangat mencari makan di gelombang air asin tersebut. Mengingat kesejukan di Pulau Sajak membuat dirinya teringat atas kematian Anko yang memilukan di panggung model saat acara pementasan di Prancis. _Anko yang malang…sangat malang…_

Yamanaka Ino menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara langkah mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba dia berpikir bahwa Anko datang menghantuinya untuk menuntut dendam. Nyatanya tidak. Shimura Sai datang menuju teras atas rumah sambil membawa papan lukisan, kanvas, cat dan kayu penyangga kanvas. Ino senang melihatnya.

"Hai _mademoiselle_ , tampaknya angin laut ini menyegarkanmu." Sai menyapanya dengan bahasa prancis yang fasih.

"Hai _monsieur_. Senang melihat anda datang ke sini."

"Saya juga senang melihat anda, nona…"

"Yamanakan Ino. Saya senang jika anda hanya memanggil saya Ino, Tuan Sai."

10

Sai menyenangi pemandangan laut di teras atas rumah ini. Sejak pertama kali sampai di Pulau Sajak, jiwa Sai menggebu seperti bajak laut yang menemukan tambang minyak di Tanjung Harapan. Sai melihat futuristik seni di Pulau ini. Dia ingin tertawa lebar-lebar namun orang-orang pasti menganggapnya abnormal-aneh-pathetic. Sai meletakkan kanvasnya dengan benar lalu mulai melukis dengan penuh kenikmatan. Tangannya bergerak cepat dan liar penuh imajinasi. Saat itulah dia teringat wajah ayahnya dan tanpa sadar tangannya melukis wajah sang ayah.

 _Shimura Danzo membuatnya bangkrut karena perbedaan rasa seni mereka. Warisan itu akan membuatnya kaya…_

 _Kaya…kaya…KAYA!_

"Sai…Tuan Sai!"

Sai menahan napasnya dan berhenti melukis. Dia menghembuskan napas dengan panik. Dia berkhayal kembali soal ayahnya. Sai memandang Ino lalu tersenyum palsu. Tentu saja membuat Ino tidak percaya karena ada butiran keringat di wajah pucat tampan seniman tersebut.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan Sai?"

" _I am okay_. Saya baik-baik saja, nona Ino." Sai menatap lukisannya. Gaya dark yang gelap itu menampilkan setengah wajah Danzo. Bagaimana pemandangan lautan Pulau Sajak yang ingin ia gambarmenjadi setengah wajah Danzo? Sai tidak tersenyum lalu merobek kertas kanvas pertamanya dengan ganas.

11

Direktur Toyko News tetap duduk tenang di dalam kamarnya. Melipat kedua tangannya, duduk dengan tubuh tegak, tidak ada yang lebih terlihat seperti Anubis dunia nyata seperti seorang Gaara. Walaupun berwajah kalem dan tenang, Gaara sangat liar akan informasi rahasia. Dia rela melakukan apapun demi informasi rahasia. Informasi rahasia akan menjadi berita besar. Berita besar akan melambungkan Tokyo News. Tokyo News yang terkenal akan menggapai jiwa pers-nya yang menggebu-gebu.

" _Jika kau membuat berita yang bisa membunuh seseorang, kau bia terbunuh Gaara…"_

Itu adalah sepenggal nasihat dari Temari, kakak tertuanya _. Gaara teringat si Baki tua._

 _Saat itu dia pernah berselisih paham dengan Baki tua. Baki menuntut korannya dengan argument Tokyo News adalah surat kabar paling non-revelan, non-fact, only opinion mendekati dusta dan fitnah. Tokyo News adalah surat kabar paling konspiratif di Negeri Matahari Terbit._

 _Gaara menyuruh para penulis beritanya membuat berita tentang Baki. Itu memberikan dampak besar bagi Baki._

Tanpa sadar Gaara tersenyum sadis. _Aku tak menyesal…aku tak menyesal_ …ucapnya berulang-ulang di dalam hati. Di balik mata tenang itu ada pancaran psikopat yang mengerikan.

12

Sarutobi Hiruzen menghisap cerutunya penuh nikmat. Asap yang menyeruak ke tenggorokannya memberikan kenangan masa muda. Dia terlahir sebagai bocah jenius. Bakat politik ada di dalam dirinya. Ketika melihat pemberitaan tentang Perdana Menteri Jepang di TV, tiba-tiba Hiruzen kecil berteriak di depan TV "AKU MAU JADI ORANG ITU!"

Belajar tentang politik bukanlah hal mudah, bukanlah hal sulit. Hiruzen tua menjabat gelar yang ia cita-citakan dan berusaha membuat Jepang lebih baik. Dia benci bisnis kotor Yakuza, prostisusi, seks bebas, industri porno hingga anime yang mulai merambah Jepang dalam kategori yang mengerikan. _Hentai_. Kebebasan dan kebrutalan remaja.

Mantan Perdana Menteri menghembuskan asapnya kembali di ruang baca. Dia ingat hari itu saat anak perempuannya datang dengan wajah habis menangis.

" _Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau menangis?"_

" _Ayah, aku hamil."_

 _Bagai disambar petir, Hiruzen menjatuhkan cerutunya saat itu. Menyentuh lantai bagai barang kotor, cerutu itu hanya mengeluarkan asap kecil tak bermakna._

" _Siapa yang melakukannya kepadamu?!"_

" _Teman sekolahku yang bernama Genma."_

"Tuan Hiruzen…Tuan Hiruzen!"

Hiruzen terkejut dan menjatuhkan cerutunya ke lantai berkarpet ruang baca. Dia dengan tangan bergegar mengambil cerutu itu lalu meletakkannya di asbak putih yang ada di atas meja. Hiruzen memandang Jiraiya yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang baca.

"Pukul 8 malam akan diadakan makan malam. Saya harap saat bunyi gong pertama terdengar, anda sudah siap turun ke ruang makan."

"Gong? Seperti gaya makan orang-orang Eropa. Oh ya…Mr. Owen ini kan orang eropa, lihat saja namanya hehehe…" Hiruzen meremas pinggiran kanan kursinya "Jiraiya, apa nanti kita makan menggunakan sumpit?"

"Sayangnya kita makan dengan sampanye, Tuan Hiruzen." Ucap Jiraiya sambil memamerkan lengkungan senyumannya "Saya permisi dulu…"

Ketika Jiraiya pergi, Hiruzen ingin mengambil cerutunya kembali. Tangannya berhenti tepat di atas cerutu. Perasaan jijik masuk ke dalam hatinya ketika dia ingat bahwa cerutu itu pernah jatuh ke lantai.

13

Dokter Sakura baru saja mendapat pengumuman dari Jiraiya. Atau lebih tepatnya pemberitahuan. Jam 8 malam akan diadakan makan malam. Keluarga Owen ternyata lebih menyukai sistem makan orang Eropa, itu terbukti dengan bunyi gong sebagai pertanda bahwa para tamu harus turun ke ruang makan.

Sakura pernah mengikuti gaya makan tersebut ketika ia menekuni jasa Dokternya di Inggris. Saat itu Sakura bekerja di Rumah Sakit Kota Liverpool. Saat itu dia baru lulus, masih muda dan belum berpengalaman. Kegugupan masih menguasai kedua tangannya.

 _Saat itu seorang pria bernama Rock Lee diantar menuju ruang UGD dengan tubuh berdarah. Malam itu terjadi insiden peledakan bom di stasiun kereta Liverpool. Dokter-dokter yang lebih berpengalaman menangani para korban terluka, sehingga Sakura berkewajiban membantu manusia yang datang dari stasiun tersebut dengan luka berat._

 _Operasi dilakukan. Tangan Sakura bergetar. Saat itu dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak sanggup. Dia punya kesempatan, tetapi tatapan meremehkan dari perawat-perawat wanita yang tak menyukainya membuat Sakura melakukan hal paling ceroboh di kehidupannya._

 _ **Tangannya bergetar dan dia melihat pupil Lee berputar menyisakan warna putih pada matanya.**_

Sakura menutup wajahnya. Dia terisak. Dia bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan duduk dengan suara penuh kegelisahan. Mata besar Lee yang berputar itu masih sering terbayang-bayang di kepala pintarnya.

14

"Kau sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada mereka?" Tsunade bertanya sambil menghancurkan daging lobster yang lembut dengan tepung dan susu. Jiraiya yang memegang dua botol wine di kedua tangannya menganggukkan kepala.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Tsunade…"

"Jangan mengejekku Jiraiya."

"Kau tahu kan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan itu tidak mudah."

Tsunade berhenti sejenak. Dia mendengar ada nada kesedihan di kalimat Jiraiya tadi. Jiraiya menyusun 8 cangkir kaca di atas nampan yang ditutupi kain berwarna emas. Dia menyusunnya dengan bibir gelas menghadap ke bawah.

"Kau masih memikirkan soal anak itu?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada sedikit berang.

"Ya. Aku tahu kau pasti masih memikirkannya."

"Jiraiya, kita tidak bisa hidup terus dibayang-bayangi masa lalu seperti itu."

"Bayangannya itu adalah hantu untukku!" Jiraiya meletakkan cangkir terakhir dengan sedikit hentakan kuat " _Listen me_ , Tsunade…a-aku tahu bahwa yang kita lakukan dulu kepada Nawaki sedikit keterlaluan, tetapi aku tak menyangka-"

"Itu tidak disengaja!" Tsunade sedikit menaikkan suaranya "Mohon Jiraiya, buat aku fokus dengan pekerjaanku."

Jiraiya meletakkan dua botol wine di atas nampan dan segera berjalan cepat keluar dari dapur. Tsunade yang ingin mengaduk kembali bahan soufflé-nya langsung berhenti sejenak, lalu menghempaskan sendok pengaduk itu ke mangkok. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sedih. Dia melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, terlihat mau menangis. Tsunade menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil berucap "Oh Kami- _sama_ , oh Kami- _sama_ …"

Ketika pukul 8 kurang 15 menit, gong itu berbunyi. Jiraiya memukulnya dengan keras, sekeras bayangan masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya. Tsunade mendengarkan gong itu tanpa minat. Soufflé-nya sudah selesai. Tinggal membuat penghias terakhir untuk makanan pembuka.

8 tamu yang ada di kamar terkejut mendengar gong tersebut. Keterkejutan mereka muncul karena mereka sedang melamun dalam kejahatan dosa yang tak tergapai tangan pengadilan.

 **Bab 2. End**

Challenge (revisi): Barangsiapa yang bisa menebak pembunuhnya, maka tidak dihadiahi apapun, hanya untuk menarik minat Readers untuk berpikir. Tebakan pembunuh itu disertai alasan dan bukti kenapa dia bisa menjadi pembunuh. Penulis akan bermain adil dengan menggambarkan kejadian-kejadian serta menghubungkan setiap cerita dari 10 orang tersebut. Pembaca juga bisa menebak pelaku melalui cerita asli karya Agatha Christie yang berjudul Ten Litte Niggers atau And Then There Were None.

Beberapa Reviewers mengatakan bahwa Hakim Uchiha Sasuke adalah pelakunya, atau yang mati adalah orang yang mati di sajak kedua. Beberapa masih menunggu jalan cerita sembari cerita ini terus bergulir menuju pembantaian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Justice: Ten Little Niggers**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Kalian tahu Ten Little Niggers? Atau And Then There Were None? Karya terbesar Queen of Crime Agatha Christie yang menceritakan 10 orang diundang ke Pulau Negro dan mereka semua akhirnya dibunuh dengan catatan: Pembunuhnya Tidak Diketahui, Cerita Detektif tanpa Detektif. Hinata, Novelis Misteri paling terkenal di Jepang dan penggemar Christie diundang ke sebuah Pulau bersama 9 orang lainnya, tentu dengan pengadilan tertinggi dan sajak penghakiman itu sendiri.**

 **Pair: NaruHina dalam balutan misteri hm?**

 **Rate: M for Murders and little bit Gore.**

 **Author: Icha Ren**

 **Warning: AU, Gaje, Mistery maybe abal-abal dll.**

 **Cerita ini terjadi pada tahun 1990, Bulan Januari**

-Dapatkah kau menebak pelakunya berdasarkan petunjuk aslinya karya Agatha Christe?-

 _Sepuluh Anak Negro makan malam; Seorang tersedak, tinggal Sembilan._

 _Sembilan Anak Negro bergadang jauh malam; Seorang ketiduran, tinggal Delapan._

 _Delapan Anak Negro berkeliling Devon; Seorang tak mau pulang, tinggal Tujuh._

 _Tujuh Anak Negro mengapak kayu; Seorang terkapak, tinggal Enam._

 _Enam Anak Negro bermain sarang lebah; Seorang tersengat tinggal Lima._

 _Lima Anak Negro ke pengadilan; Seorang ke kedutaan, tinggal Empat._

 _Empat Anak Negro pergi ke laut; Seorang dimakan Ikan Herring Merah, tinggal tiga._

 _Tiga Anak Negro pergi ke kebun binatang, Seorang diterkam beruang, tinggal dua._

 _Dua Anak Negro duduk berjemur, Seorang hangus, tinggal satu._

 _Seorang Anak Negro yang sendirian, Menggantung diri habislah sudah._

 **Bab 3. Suara Pengadilan**

1

Jiraiya sedikit terkejut melihat Hakim Sasuke turun dari tangga dengan langkah-langkah tegap. Seorang yang taat hukum ternyata taat kepada waktu juga. Sasuke mendekati Jiraiya sambil mengelus jas hitamnya.

"Tuan Jiraiya, mengenai Owen ini…apa dia memang tak datang hari ini?"

"Saya tidak tahu tuan. Tugas yang diberikan kepada kami hanya memastikan 8 tamu tetap nyaman sebelum keluarga Owen datang."

"Mungkin besok pagi?"

"Bisa jadi. Satu-satunya transport ke sini adalah perahu motor Tuan Kiba. Bisa jadi besok pagi Tuan Kiba datang membawa rombongan keluarga Owen."

'Menarik…' Sasuke tidak dapat menahan seringaiannya sehingga Jiraiya sekilas melihat serigala yang mendapatkan dombanya. Serigala di padang penggembala.

"Tuan Jiraiya, saya ingin ke ruang baca untuk menemui Tuan Sarutobi Hiruzen di sana. Jika makan malam sudah siap…" Sasuke menunjuk gong "Pastikan itu berbunyi."

Jiraiya tersenyum mendengar candaan Sasuke. Sungguh candaan yang dihiasi penghinaan.

"Tentu saja tuan…"

2

Naruto bertemu Hinata di depan tangga. Pria bersurai kuning itu terlihat tidak rapi memasang dasinya. Maklum, Naruto tidak suka memakai pakaian seperti jas, kemeja dan dasi. Dia bukan korporat, dia perwira. Sejak kecil dirinya dikenal anak ceroboh yang suka menendang pantat teman-temannya.

"Nona Hyuuga Hinata, kau terlihat cantik malam ini." Puji Naruto dengan sentuhan kejujuran. Hinata sedikit tersipu, menambah daya tarik wanita novelis tersebut.

Hinata memakai dress hitam dengan hiasan bunga pada pinggangnya. Rambutnya yang terurai membuat dia tampak seperti seorang putri.

"Te-terima kasih, Tuan Menma."

"Ternyata penulis di balik novel misteri adalah wanita yang pandai berdandan."

Hinata mengangguk. Dia memandang dasi Naruto yang terlihat berantakan.

"A-ano…dasi itu,"

"Ah dasi ini." Naruto tahu pasti dia akan dikomentari soal benda-keparat-ini, tetapi dia telah menyiapkan 3 alasan untuk menepisnya.

"Dasi ini me-"

"Bi-biar saya bantu benarkan."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata. Wanita itu membenarkan dasinya sambil menundukkan kepala. Naruto merasa wajah Hinata menjadi sedikit lebih merah.

"Tampaknya ada teman kita yang sedang bersenang-senang di sini."

Naruto dan Hinata tersentak kaget. Di tangga sedang berjalan Yamanaka Ino yang terlihat begitu glamour. Di belakangnya sang seniman Sai tersenyum aneh. Naruto menyengir untuk menyelamatkan keadaan.

"Anda adalah…"

"Saya Yamanaka Ino, ini Shimura Sai."

"Uzumaki Menma." Naruto menyalami tangan Ino. Terasa halus. Kemudian menyalami tangan Sai. Terasa kesan senimannya.

"Sa-saya,"

"Saya tahu anda. Nona Hyuuga Hinata kan?"

"I-iya." Hinata tidak dapat menahan kegugupannya. Keempatnya bercakap-cakap hingga sampai ke ruang makan. Ada 8 kursi di meja makan panjang tersebut. Empat di sisi kiri, empat di sisi kanan. Naruto dan Hinata duduk berdampingan di sisi kanan, sementara Sai dan Ino duduk berdampingan di sisi kiri. Naruto memandang Sai yang duduk di hadapannya. Dia baru tahu kalau seniman itu sering menampilkan senyuman yang aneh.

Dokter Sakura muncul dari pintu ruang makan dengan sikap yang sedikit tergesa-gesa. Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, wanita bersurai merah jambu itu benar-benar terlihat cantik dan cerdas. Dokter Sakura duduk di samping Hinata dan menyapa semuanya yang ada di meja makan dengan sapaan singkat. Ino dan Sai segera menyalami tangan Sakura. Suatu basa-basi perkenalan.

Jiraiya memukul gong, menandakan pukul 8 malam. Makan malam sudah siap. Hakim Sasuke dan Mantan Perdana Menteri Hiruzen masih berbicara ketika keduanya memasuki ruang makan. Naruto melambaikan tangan kepada sang hakim, tidak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh pejabat hukum tersebut.

"Duduk di sini,Tuan Hakim. Mungkin kau bisa cocok berbicara dengan Dokter Sakura."

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura dengan mata yang tak berkedip memandang Naruto. Dia mengumpat di dalam hati.

'Tuan Uchiha, menggodamu mungkin akan menjadi permainan yang menarik.' Batin Naruto sambil terkikik. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Dia memandang satu kursi kosong di samping Hiruzen. Ada satu tamu lagi yang belum muncul. Sementara Jiraiya dan Tsunade dengan cepat mengantarkan 8 mangkok kecil es serut dengan berbagai macam buah di sana. Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan tidak henti-hentinya memuji es serut Tsunade.

"Tuan Jiraiya, sepertinya ada satu tamu kita yang pendengarannya sedikit terganggu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Semuanya memandang terkejut ke arah Sasuke.

"Bisa kau panggilkan orang itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Jiraiya yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

"Orangnya sudah di sini."

Semuanya serempak menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Direktur Tokyo News berdiri tegak di depan pintu dengan jas peraknya yang megah. Mata Gaara bertemu mata Sasuke. _Borjouis_ bertemu Serigala. Gaara berjalan dengan langkah tenang dan duduk di samping Hiruzen dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Naruto memandang tajam Gaara. Dia pernah dengar isu bahwa Direktur Tokyo News adalah orang yang menyeramkan, tetapi melihat sosoknya langsung membuat bulu kuduk perwira polisi itu sedikit merinding.

3

Souffle Lobster Nona Tsunade begitu nikmat. Gurih, lembut dan meleleh di lidah.

Makanan penutupnya adalah sebuah puding nanas keju yang begitu menggairahkan lidah. Cawan-cawan para tamu diisi wine yang dituangkan Jiraiya dengan elegan. Ketika makan malam itu hampir selesai, semua orang saling berbicara dengan suara segar. Terlihat bahagia. Itu sedikit membuktikan teori Karl Marx soal perut dan makanan adalah faktor pemicu perang menjadi benar.

Tuan Hiruzen terlihat sedikit mabuk dan mulai berbicara tentang bobroknya Negeri Sakura karena industri porno. Ino mendengarkan Pak Tua itu dengan penuh minat. Sementara Sai mengobrol dengan Naruto dan Hinata soal masalah pencurian lukisan karya Van Gogh di museum seni Perancis dua bulan yang lalu. Sai membahas tentang pantas tidaknya lukisan Van Gogh dicuri dari sudut pandang seniman, sedangkan Hinata menambahkan pencurian itu dengan teknik pencurian. Naruto sekali-kali berpendapat, karena dia berhati-hati dengan identitas aslinya.

Hakim Sasuke dan Dokter Sakura terlihat cocok. Mereka berbicara tentang bukti forensik mayat dan kepantasannya untuk dibawa sebagai bukti kuat pengadilan. Sasuke terpukau dengan kecerdasan Sakura. Walaupun tidak berada di ranahnya, Sakura dapat mengimbangi bahasan teori hukum yang Sasuke paparkan. Gaara hanya terdiam sambil menegak wine-nya yang terasa panas di kerongkongan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, 10 patung hitam itu terlihat menarik."

Semuanya berhenti ketika mendengar suara Gaara. Hinata memandang senang ke arah 10 patung tersebut. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyinggungnya dari tadi, tetapi karena kegugupannya membuat ia mengurungkan niat.

"Ini seperti patung permainan." Ucap Naruto "Tuan Hakim, tolong ambilkan satu."

Sasuke menatap nyalang Naruto "Kau menyuruhku, Tuan Menma?"

"Kau keberatan?"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Sang hakim yang masih menjunjung kehormatan gelarnya mengambil patung itu dan meminta tolong kepada Hinata untuk memberikannya kepada Naruto. Dia tidak sudi memberi langsung kepada pria pirang tersebut.

"Ini terbuat dari bahan kaca. Jika kau menjatuhkannya dari atas meja ini. Pash! Benda ini akan pecah." Naruto meletakkan patung itu di pinggiran meja "Properti Owen yang menarik."

"Menurut saya bunyinya tidak pash, Tuan Menma…tetapi Prang!"

"Terima kasih atas pembenarannya, Nona Ino yang baik."

Semuanya tertawa kecuali Sasuke dan Gaara. Tuan Hiruzen dengan suara parau-nya menunjuk patung hitam tersebut.

"Ini mengingatkanku akan sajak 10 anak Negro yang pernah diceritakan temanku dari Belgia. Ini seperti permainan lagu menakuti-nakuti anak-anak Inggris."

"Sajaknya ada di kamar saya, Tuan Hiruzen." Ucap Hinata dengan dada yang berdebar. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang sekali.

"Saya ada."

"Saya ada."

Semuanya mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada penuh semangat. Saat Jiraiya lewat, Naruto menanyakan soal patung tersebut dan Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa Mr. Owen menginstruksikan untuk meletakkan 10 patung kaca hitam di tengah meja.

Naruto mengembalikan satu patung kaca tadi ke tengah meja sementara Tuan Hiruzen mencoba mengingat sajak-sajak tersebut. Mereka tertawa ketika Hiruzen melupakan kalimat sajak atau salah menyebutnya. Hinata dan Sakura terdengar membenarkan sehingga yang lainnya menganggap dua wanita itu benar-benar menghapal sajak tersebut.

Jiraiya masuk ke dapur sambil mengacungkan jempol kepada istrinya. Kerja bagus. Sisa sesi terakhir yakni kopi. Tsunade sedang memasak air ketika Jiraiya memandang jam tangannya, kemudian membuka lipatan kertas dari kantong pelayan.

"Sudah siap Jiraiya?"

"Ya. Teruskan kopinya Tsunade."

"Roger."

Jiraiya berjalan melewati ruang makan. Saat itu yang melihat pergerakan Jiraiya hanya Hinata dan Sasuke, karena keduanya yang tahu jalan cerita Novel tersebut. Keduanya menebak bahwa Jiraiya pasti ingin memutar suara tanpa perikemanusiaan tersebut.

"A-ano…"

"Bagaimana dengan twinkle-winkle?!"

Suara Hinata kalah dengan suara ribut di ruang makan. Sementara Uchiha Sasuke tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Ketika Jiraiya kembali balik ke dapur untuk mengantarkan nampan berisi 8 cangkir kopi, suara tajam, menyayat dan penuh nada menghakimi itu menembus setiap dinding di sana,

" _Ladies and Gentlemans, harap tenang!"_

Semuanya terdiam. Hinata langsung berdiri dengan dada berdebar. Kedua tangannya bergetar. Naruto dapat melihat getaran hebat tersebut.

" _Anda semua bertanggung jawab atas tuduhan berikut:_

 _Hyuuga Hinata, anda bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya Hyuuga Hanabi tanggal 1 Maret 1989_

 _Inspektur Uzumaki Naruto, anda bertanggung jawab atas penembakan terhadap seorang anak kecil bernama Udon tanggal 20 Agustus 1982_

 _Hakim Uchiha Sasuke, anda melakukan siasat licik untuk membunuh kakak anda, Uchiha Itachi lewat jalur pengadilan yang dilaksanakan tanggal 12 Juni 1981_

 _Dokter Haruno Sakura, kesalahan anda menyebabkan kematian pada Rock Lee pada tanggal 11 Februari 1985_

 _Mantan Perdana Menteri Sarutobi Hiruzen, anda bersalah atas kematian Shiranui Genma tanggal 17 April 1983_

 _Yamanakan Ino, anda bersalah dan bertanggung jawab atas kematian rekan anda, sesama model, Mitarashi Anko saat pergelaran Fashion di Paris pada tanggal 28 Oktober 1984_

 _Shimura Sai, anda bertanggung jawab atas kematian ayah anda, Shimura Danzo pada tanggal 25 September 1982_

 _Gaara, anda menyebabkan kematian pada Baki lewat kekuatan media cetak anda, hal itu terjadi ketika Koran anda membawa berita kejam di tanggal 12 November 1984_

 _Tuan Jiraiya dan Nona Tsunade, anda bersalah atas kematian Nawaki pada tanggal 18 Desember 1980_

 _Terdakwa, apakah anda ingin mengajukan pembelaan?_

4

Suara itu berhenti.

Keheningan yang mencekam tercipta, kemudian suara barang jatuh terdengar di sana. Naruto menoleh kaget ke arah Jiraiya yang langsung duduk dan mengambil satu persatu cangkir kopi yang tergeletak di lantai. Untung saja lantai ruang makan ini dilapisi permadani tebal. Tangan Jiraiya terlihat bergetar sehingga Naruto berinisiatif membantu orang tua berambut putih tersebut.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade muncul dari balik dapur dengan wajah pucat. Jiraiya berteriak parau

"Tenangkan dirimu Tsunade!"

"Apa-apaan ini?! Suara siapa itu?! Suara tak bermartabat siapa itu?!" Ino terlihat histeris sehingga Sai merangkul bahunya untuk menenangkan.

"Dari mana itu berasal?" tanya Sai cepat. Gaara berdiri tegak dan menunjuk ke arah luar pintu makan.

"Mungkin Tuan Jiraiya bisa menunjukkannya." Ucap Gaara. Naruto yang selesai membantu Jiraiya meletakkan 8 cangkir kopi di nampan dan meminta Tsunade untuk membawakan nampan itu ke dapur.

"Tuan Jiraiya, tunjukkan kami apa yang sebenarnya kau mainkan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara tajam. Jiraiya bergegar ketakutan.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu tuan. Tetapi saya rasa, saya tahu asal suara tersebut."

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan kepada kami." Ucap Hiruzen dengan nada bergetar menahan marah. Wajah tuanya memerah. Hinata yang berdiri paling belakang di antara rombongan melihat Hakim Sasuke masih duduk di kursinya dengan senyuman aneh yang terpasang di wajah.

"Tu-Tuan Sasuke, Anda tidak ikut?" tanya Hinata dengan nada gugup.

"Haruskah aku ikut dengan kekacauan rendahan seperti ini?" Sasuke berdiri tegak. Ketika itu terdengar suara pintu dibuka keras di ujung gang ruangan.

"A-apa maksud anda?" tanya Hinata dengan nada ketakutan.

"Bukankah ini menarik, Nona Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian lebar "10 domba kecil ketakutan setelah aib mereka disebutkan. 10 dosa dari 10 orang, pertanyaannya…siapakah diantara 10 orang itu yang menjadi hakimnya? Siapakah diantara 10 domba itu yang menjadi serigalanya?" Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata dengan langkah-langkah tegap "Aku akan menangkap serigala itu, karena aku adalah sang penggembala."

Di depan ruang pemutar piringan hitam tersebut, Naruto berdiri paling depan dengan napas sedikit menderu. Dia menghentikan pemutar gramophone lalu mengambil piringan tersebut. Ada label ' _Music Ways_ ' di tengah piringan tersebut. Ujung gramophone menyatu dengan speaker di dinding kanan ruangan, sehingga suaranya akan menggema di dinding rumah. Naruto menyerahkan piringan hitam itu kepada Jiraiya.

"Kau perlu menjelaskan soal ini." Kata sang inspektur dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan. Ada yang ingin bermain-main dengan nyawa kita."

Semuanya memandang Sasuke yang baru datang. Di belakangnya ada Hinata yang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara tajam.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin meminta penjelasan darimu, Tuan Men-ma." Sasuke menekan kata Menma di ucapannya "Aku mendengar dengan serius setiap kalimat di suara tak berperikemanusiaan tadi dan aku tidak mendengar nama Uzumaki Menma ada di sana. Yang kudengar adalah nama Uzumaki Naruto. Atau kau mau menjelaskan kepada kami kenapa namamu bisa berubah dari Menma menjadi Naruto, Dobe?" Sasuke maju selangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Kau menipu kami hah?!" Ino maju sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto "Siapa kau?! Pasti kau pelaku fitnah itu?!"

"Tenang Ino, tenang…" kata Sai sambil merangkul bahu wanita tersebut "Tuan Menma, bisa jelaskan hal ini terlebih dahulu?"

Naruto memandang semua orang yang ada di sana. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan permohonan _Mr-fucking-Owen_. Ada masalah lebih besar yang harus diselesaikan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto mengacungkan tanda pengenalnya dengan bangga "Seorang perwira polisi Tokyo. Aku datang ke sini atas permintaan Mr. Owen."

"Permintaan apa itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku adalah seorang detektif polisi. Owen memintaku menguak sebuah rahasia yang disimpan 9 tamu lainnya. Aneh dia menyebutnya 9, karena tamu resmi keluarga Owen hanya delapan orang-termasuk diriku-, menurut anda semua, apa aku perlu dicurigai dengan alasan tersebut?"

"Merahasiakan identitasmu ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Naruto memandang tak suka wajah Tuan Hakim.

"Mr. Owen meminta langsung lewat surat. Lagipula menurutku itu ide yang bagus."

"Misteri pertama sudah terbongkar," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah berpuas diri "Sekarang Jiraiya, kini giliranmu menjelaskan tentang piringan hitam ini?"

Jiraiya terlihat gugup. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia terlihat elegan dan sigap. Dia menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang sering dilipat.

"Lihat instruksi ini Tuan-tuan dan Nona-nona, Mr. Owen menyuruh saya memutar piringan ini saat sesi minum kopi. Jika saya tahu isi dari kaset ini adalah tuduhan palsu yang mengerikan, sumpah Demi Tuhan saya tidak mau memutarnya!"

"Menarik." Gaara berjalan menjauhi kerumunan sambil memegang dagunya. Dia menatap wajah para tamu satu persatu "Saya rasa kita tidak perlu berdiri di sini hingga esok pagi. Bisa kita diskusikan tentang masalah ini di ruang santai?"

 _Ide bagus. Saya setuju_. Suara-suara itu memenuhi gang. Suara bulat, satu suara. Mereka berjalan seperti segerombolan domba menuju ruang santai. Ada dua kursi beludru, dua bangku beludru panjang. Satu kursi goyang. Sebuah meja panjang hitam diantara dua bangku beludru panjang. Pemadani berwarna merah.

Hiruzen menghisap cerutunya dengan gugup di dekat jendela ruang santai yang terbuka. Angin sepoi-sepoi masuk ke ruangan lewat jendela tersebut. Naruto berjalan bolak-balik sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya. Dokter Sakura memeriksa Ino yang masih terlihat histeris. Hanya Sasuke dan Gaara yang terlihat tenang di ruangan tersebut.

Tsunade masuk ke ruangan santai bersama Jiraiya. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menyilangkan kaki dan mendongakkan kepala. Bagai suara sang pengadil, Sasuke membuat ruang santai itu seperti ruang pengadilan.

"Untuk yang pertama, bisa kita jelaskan soal Owen sialan ini?" tanya sang Hakim. Semua mengangguk setuju. Naruto berhenti mondar-mandir lalu menatap Jiraiya.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, Tuan Jiraiya…Mr. Owen dan keluarganya tidak akan datang malam ini karena jadwal keberangkatan perahu motor Tuan Kiba adalah pagi dan sore hari."

"Yang anda katakan benar, tuan…"

"Jadi bisa kita asumsikan orang-orang dengan nama keluarga Owen itu akan datang besok pagi." Naruto memandang cepat ke arah Sasuke "Penjelasan pertama soal Owen mungkin bisa kita dapatkan dari Tuan Jiraiya. Setuju Pak Hakim?"

"Lanjutkan." Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto tidak sebodoh wajahnya.

Jiraiya menjelaskannya dengan hati-hati.

"Seperti yang kami katakan, Mr. Owen mengontrak kami lewat sebuah _agency_ pelayan yang ada di kota Tokyo. Nama pemilik _agency_ itu adalah Tuan Suigetsu. Beliau memberikan kami uang gaji selama satu bulan dari Keluarga Owen beserta surat tugas dan surat instruksi. Tsunade sudah membawa slip buktinya," Jiraiya meminta sesuatu kepada Tsunade. Istrinya menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Ini adalah slip bukti bahwa Suigetsu Corp. Agency menjadi media antara Mr. Owen dan kami." Jiraiya menyerahkannya kepada Hakim Sasuke. Sang hakim membacanya sekilas, lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Orang ini misterius. Dia menghubungi Tuan Jiraiya dan Nyonya Tsunade lewat surat. Dia juga menghubungi Tuan Kiba lewat surat," Sai memegang dagunya dan sesekali mengusap ujung dagu tersebut "Bukankah Owen terlihat ingin menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Kalau begitu, tuduhan yang ia buat bertujuan untuk apa? Aku sangsi mengatakan ini hanya sebuah lelucon."

"Lelucon kotor." Tambah Dokter Sakura. Ino mengangguk untuk membenarkan.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal menarik yang ingin aku katakan kepada kalian, mungkin hanya aku dan Nona Hinata saja yang tahu."

Semuanya memandang Sasuke dengan wajah curiga. Mata mereka beralih ke Hinata. Sang novelis memandang 8 orang lainnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Tetapi kita harus menjelaskan masalah ini satu persatu. Tujuan para tamu untuk datang ke sini, tujuan kalian diundang Mr. Owen itu apa? Apakah ada buktinya?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti pria yang menikmati tontonan Baseball di TV "Tuan Jiraiya, Nyonya Tsunade dan Tuan Naruto sudah menjelaskan alasan kedatangan mereka ke Pulau Sajak. Aku akan menjelaskan alasanku datang ke pulau ini. Isi surat yang dikirimkan kepadaku mengatakan bahwa ada teman lama yang bisa diajak berbicara. U.N Owen menulis bahwa ia adalah teman dari ayah Henshin Saji, seorang anak yang dibunuh dengan kejam oleh keluarga Okigawa. Nah, dia mengundangku sebagai tamu kehormatannya. Tentu saja mendengar hal tersebut membuatku susah untuk menolak undangannya karena status hakim terhormat yang kusandang. Selain biaya yang dibayarkan, aku juga ingin liburan," Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari kantong jasnya.

"Gajah selalu siap." Katanya dengan suara dingin. Naruto memeriksa surat itu dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Tuan Hakim, alasan anda sangat lemah sekali. Hanya karena anda tamu kehormatan dan anda adalah hakim terhormat, anda mau datang menerima undangannya…" suara Dokter Sakura memecah pemikiran setiap orang yang ada di sana "…Maaf saya berkata seperti ini, tetapi gaya anda yang langsung mengeluarkan surat dan anda yang memberi arahan bahwa kita harus menyebut alasan untuk datang ke Pulau Sajak serta bukti alasannya membuat seolah-olah anda telah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Bukankah itu membuat anda seperti sang pelaku yang telah siap segalanya?"

Semuanya memandang curiga ke arah hakim. Sasuke senang dengan wajah penuh curiga tersebut. Dia memandang Hyuuga Hinata yang terlihat gugup sambil memainkan dua jari telunjuk. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Anda tidak terdengar seperti seorang Dokter, Nona Sakura…"Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang dokter "…Anda terdengar seperti seorang detektif amatir. Mari kita dengar alasan tamu lainnya, setelah itu aku, dan mungkin Nona Hinata akan menjelaskan sesuatu yang menarik di Pulau ini. Sesuatu yang menarik itu-lah yang menjadi salah satu alasan terkuatku ingin datang ke pulau ini."

"Hakim yang hebat." Gaara terkekeh. Kekehannya terdengar seperti tawa monster "Boleh kita dengar alasan selanjutnya? Atau Nona Sakura yang sedang berdebat dengan Tuan Hakim bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa diundang ke pulau ini?"

Sakura memundurkan kepalanya. Dia memandang kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Utari Nakata Owen meminta tolong kepada saya untuk mengobati penyakit istrinya. Dia menulis di surat bahwa ia mengenal saya di Rumah Sakit Suna. Jujur saya tidak mengenali nama aneh itu, Utari Nakata Owen-nama Jepang macam apa itu?-, tetapi karena dia menyebut penyakit istrinya yang cukup rumit, saya berusaha menolongnya dan tidak menolak undangan ini."

"Anda terdengar seperti dewi…" Sai tersenyum "Tetapi penyakit apa yang diderita Nyonya Owen sampai-sampai anda tidak bisa menolaknya?"

"Jawab itu, Dewi Musim Semi." Kata Sasuke dengan nada penuh ejekan.

Sakura menoleh tak terima ke arah Sasuke "Itu adalah rahasia pasien. Kami para dokter punya kode etik tersendiri."

"Maaf, Dokter Sakura…anda bisa menunjukkan surat dari Owen yang tertuju kepada anda?" Naruto meminta surat itu dengan sopan, Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Saya tidak membawanya."

"Menarik." Ucap Gaara kembali, membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Aku datang ke Pulau Sajak karena Mr. Owen mengatakan bahwa ia juga mengundang Direktur dari Tokyo TV. Tentu saja aku percaya karena dari teman-teman pers di stasiun tv tersebut, Direktur mereka sedang liburan." Gaara menyembunyikan alasan ia datang ke Pulau Sajak "Surat dari Mr. Owen tidak kubawa, terserah kalian untuk mempercayai atau tidak alasanku tadi."

 _Sungguh bourjois yang percaya diri_ …batin hampir semua yang ada di situ. Sai menjelaskan alasannya dengan benar. Dia sendiri terkejut bahwa dari 8 tamu yang diundang, tidak ada yang terlihat seperti seorang seniman.

"Anda mendapatkan surat dari _Yanazaka Gallery_? Galeri seni baru yang dimiliki oleh seorang kaya misterius itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada tak percaya "Kenapa anda tidak memeriksa ke _Yanazaka Gallery_ langsung, Tuan Sai?"

Sai menggosok ujung dagunya "Saya tidak memiliki kontak orang-orang di sana. Lagipula _Yanazaka Gallery_ adalah galeri seni baru, tentu saja belum terlalu eksis di dunia seni. Nama fenomenalnya muncul karena isu tentang pemiliknya saja, seorang milyader! Bayangkan…"

Ino menjelaskan dengan benar semua isi surat yang ia terima, walaupun suaranya masih dilingkupi ketakutan. Dia diundang karena Owen mengenal Shar Harbit. Ino tidak menjelaskan tentang dua alasan lainnya. Ia rasa tidak perlu.

Hiruzen Sarutobi menjelaskan bahwa Mr. Owen ini adalah teman lamanya. Wajar bagi orang tua itu mudah tertipu. Dirinya sudah tua. Sarutobi hanya yakin bahwa ia memiliki teman dengan nama keluarga Owen di inggris, namun ia tidak ingat apakah nama depannya diawali huruf U.

Semua memandang ke arah Hinata yang dari tadi belum berbicara. Dengan gugup Hinata menjelaskan soal undangan pesta. Adanya para penggemar Christie dan Conan Doyle menjadi alasan terkuat Hinata datang ke Pulau Sajak. Saat Hinata menjelaskan isi pesta tersebut adalah perdebatan soal buku-buku Christie Vs Doyle, Sasuke langsung menyambarnya dengan kalimat cepat.

"Kita sampai di penghujung." Sasuke berdiri, berjalan seperti yang tercerdas di sana.

"Nona Hinata, anda mau menjelaskan soal Ten Little Niggers kepada mereka semua?"

Hinata memandang kaget ke arah Sasuke. Hakim Sasuke terkekeh.

"Jika anda senang membaca cerita misteri, nama Agatha Christie pasti tidak asing bagi anda. Ia dijuluki _Queen of Crime_ , maestro penulis cerita misteri yang memakai tipuan naratif. Karya-karya besarnya adalah **Pembunuhan Roger Ackyrod, Pembunuhan di Kereta Orient, Pembunuhan A. B. C** , dan…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak, dia senang melihat wajah penasaran Naruto "… **Sepuluh Anak Negro**."

"Judul yang terakhir berkisah tentang 10 orang yang datang ke Pulau Negro. 8 tamu dan 2 pelayan. Secara mengejutkan, dosa dari 10 orang di pulau tersebut dibongkar. Mereka dibacakan tuduhan-tuduhan lewat piringan hitam. Lalu, satu persatu dari mereka dibunuh. Pelakunya tidak diketahui, yang pasti si Owen ini adalah pelakunya. Namun sayang, Owen hanya sebuah entitas, hanya sebuah nama. Pelaku yang sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari 10 orang tersebut. Bagaimana akhir ceritanya?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata, seperti menyuruh Novelis Misteri tersebut meneruskan penjelasannya. Hinata mengucapkannya dengan gugup.

"Se-semua orang di Pulau itu…te-tewas."

Semuanya terkejut. Suara penuh kericuhan terjadi di Ruang Santai.

"Apa hubungannya dengan kita-"

"Tenangkan diri anda, Tuan Inspektur." Sasuke berdiri tegak, wajahnya penuh aura bersemangat.

"Kalian pasti tahu sajak-sajak yang tertempel di kamar kita. Nah, Owen membunuh 9 orang lainnya menggunakan prinsip sajak-sajak tersebut. Pelaku memiliki metode sendiri dalam kegiatan pembantaiannya."

"Siapa pelakunya?" tanya Gaara ketus. Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah Gaara sebelum kembali melihat wajah pucat Naruto.

"Di akhir cerita, pelakunya adalah sang Hakim yang menjadi korban kelima. Pelaku berpura-pura mati dan bekerja sama dengan seorang Dokter di dalam cerita. Setelah 9 orang lainnya tewas, si hakim bunuh diri dengan menembakkan pistol ke kepalanya. Jadilah maha karya hebat di pulau tersebut," Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya "Lagipula itu hanya cerita…"

"Ce-cerita apanya?! Sekarang kita mengalaminya sesuai dengan apa yang diceritakan?!"

Nada suara Ino penuh kemarahan "Hakim? Anda bilang pelakunya hakim. Ja-jangan-jangan memang anda pelakunya Hakim Sasuke. Anda juga terlihat seperti…seperti seorang PSIKOPAT!"

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan, Nona Ino. Jika aku ingin membunuh kalian, aku tidak akan menggunakan cerita yang persis dengan di buku Christie. Jika aku menggunakannya, pasti akan ketahuan berdasarkan referensi cerita. Kita hanya tahu satu hal," Sasuke menunjuk keningnya.

"Pelaku yang sebenarnya ada di antara kita, dan dia benar-benar orang yang berbahaya. Orang gila. Psikopat. Dia menggunakan cerita Christie untuk membantai kita semua."

Semua saling berpandangan. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Di dalam hati mereka berkata, _aku tidak menyangka jika si ini atau si ini adalah pelakunya_ , atau hati mereka berkata _dari 10 orang ini, siapa si Owen mengerikan itu_

Tetapi sang pelaku tentu saja berkata di dalam hatinya,

 _Siapkan diri kalian, karena pembalasan keadilan akan datang membawa nyawa kalian semua!_

 **Bab 3. END**

Challenge (revisi): Barangsiapa yang bisa menebak pembunuhnya, maka tidak dihadiahi apapun, hanya untuk menarik minat Readers untuk berpikir. Tebakan pembunuh itu disertai alasan dan bukti kenapa dia bisa menjadi pembunuh. Penulis akan bermain adil dengan menggambarkan kejadian-kejadian serta menghubungkan setiap cerita dari 10 orang tersebut. Pembaca juga bisa menebak pelaku melalui cerita asli karya Agatha Christie yang berjudul Ten Litte Niggers atau And Then There Were None.

Clue: Tuan Hakim berkilah bahwa jika dirinya si pelaku, ia tidak akan membantai 9 tamu lainnya menggunakan cerita seperti di Buku Christie. Gaara menyembunyikan alasannya datang ke Pulau Sajak, sementara Ino tidak menjelaskan semua alasannya untuk datang ke Pulau Negro.

Clue2: Hakim Sasuke sendiri mengataka bahwa korban kelima adalah pelaku pembunuhan, serta pelaku di cerita adalah seorang hakim.

-Tebakan dari Reviews: Sasuke (sesuai cerita), Jiraiya (karena paling memahami Pulau Sajak), Gaara (seolah-olah memiliki darah Psikopat. Kata Psikopat pada Gaara ada di Bab/chap 2). Sai (tebakan). Sarutobi H (tebakan).

Jawaban Pertanyaan: Satu. Mirip Ten Little Niggers? Jawab: Ten Little Niggers menjadi rujukan bagi 10 orang tersebut untuk menebak sang Pelaku. Dua. Chap berapa pelaku diungkap? Belum diketahui


End file.
